


What Was the Purpose of Science, Again?

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Fiction, Somnophilia, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: Teleportation was judged safe for use on humans some three years ago. A year later, it was commercialized. One of the first areas it was implemented in was sex - because of course it was. That's what new technologies are for, right? To help people fuck better. Weirder. More.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Kudos: 182
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	What Was the Purpose of Science, Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your Bed

Ed wakes to a cock moving in his asshole.

For a moment, he doesn’t know what is happening.

He’s in a foreign bed, lying on his side.

His hole is full. Wet and slick. It aches.

He’s getting fucked.

The rhythm is slow yet insistent; the dept terrifying. He never lets his partners go this deep.

There’s a hairy arm thrown around his middle and hot air of someone’s breath on the nape of his neck.

Ed isn’t panicking.

Wait, why isn’t he panicking? After all, someone is fucking him from behind, and Ed doesn’t know who it is.

Oh, right.

It’s okay. This was supposed to happen. And so it’s happening. Exactly like advertised.

Ed concentrates on the weird, uncomfortably full feeling in his belly.

Definitely too deep.

He never really liked deep, before.

He puts his hand to his cock, gives it a few experimental thugs. It hardens fast.

The dick in him is kind of big - or feels like that, anyway. It stretches him nicely. It’s thick. Way too long, though - and isn’t that a surprisingly delightful new experience.

Ed moans.

It’s good, even if the angle could be better - it brushes over Ed’s prostate on every push and drag, but the pressure is slight.

He contracts his muscles, and the man behind him gasps, slams in.

Yup. That’s better.

Ed does it again.

The arm tightens around him, then moves to Ed’s hip and grips. Then, the stranger gives it to Ed, hard. Ed arches his spine; pushes his ass into the thrusts. Another set of balls slaps into his, pubic hair scratches the delicate, clean-shaven skin near his asshole, and Ed's insides cramp. He never would’ve chosen this for himself if the choice was entirely his.

Wow. Way better than advertised.

Ed tries to do that trick, where he squeezes his hole around his partner’s cock, rhythmically, on every thrust in. It makes him awfully sore after, but all the guys he ever did that to couldn’t later shut up about it. Plus, to be completely honest, Ed enjoys the ache of properly used ass. But the fucking is too fast and brutal for it to work. So Ed just squeezes, period. Should also do the job. And it makes that frighteningly (delightfully) long penis drag over his good spot twice instead of once. So, a win-win.

Ed takes his hand away from his cock. He doesn’t want to cum yet.

God, why did he wait three months to do this, again? He should’ve gotten over himself way sooner.

The guy behind him moves up a bit, and suddenly the angle is just perfect. Ed’s balls tingle and tighten. He puts his hand back on his cock, grips it around the base.

Fuck, he doesn’t want to cum yet!

He thinks about what led to this moment to distract himself.

Teleportation was judged safe for use on humans some three years ago. A year later, it was commercialized. One of the first areas it was implemented in was sex - because of course it was. That’s what new technologies are for, right? To help people fuck better. Weirder. More.

A hand sneaks between the bed and Ed’s body. He bats away the fingers that try to rub his glans.

Not helping!

The hand retreats to Ed’s hip, and, once the stranger gets a solid dual grip, he yanks back.

And oh.

Ed forgets he needs to breathe. Turns out, the stranger’s cock _could_ reach deeper. Who would’ve thought.

The urge to squirm away overwhelms Ed for a moment, but he controls it. Squashes it. Tries to lean into it. His lower belly is aching in a way he is probably going to regret tomorrow. The need to cum retreats a bit but doesn’t dissipate. He gives his own cock a tug and no. Shouldn’t have done that.

He grips the base again.

Miniaturizing the teleportation technology took another year. Soon, the devices were so small they could fit on a wrist. And suddenly everyone had one.

This is how it worked.

There were two parts: _Beam_ and _Beacon_. The Beam you had on your body, usually in a wristband, although ankle-bands and necklaces were becoming more popular. The Beam was registered to you, personally, and you used it to send yourself places. Beacons were homing devices, the destinations your Beam sent you to, the delivery address. Anyone could buy a Beacon.

The stranger drags a thick foam pillow from the top of the bed and under Ed’s belly and, without pulling out, pushes Ed forward onto it.

Ugh. But the bastard’s heavy.

The slap, slap, slap of skin hitting skin is embarrassingly loud. Later, Ed’s ass is going to look like it had been spanked. The new position takes advantage of the bed’s pliability and springiness, causes Ed’s lower body to bounce into the stranger’s eager thrusts with force. Ed’s cock hangs off the edge of the pillow, its very tip rubbing against dry sheets. Ed tries to adjust but only succeeds in spreading his legs more. The man on top of him takes advantage immediately. The too-long cock goes in all the way, the heavy hips grind into Ed in tight circles. It’s... weird. Probably the most alien feeling Ed has ever experienced in his life.

The man’s hips start undulating, and then it’s as if that long cock had a life of its own. It’s not moving _out_ , just squirming there, all the way inside, like a fucking huge penis-shaped _worm_.

Ed’s eyes fill with moisture, so he bites the sheets hard.

That cock is going to make him cry.

And then cum.

He tightens his anal muscles again and oh. That’s fucking _nice_. He shudders.

The stranger seems to think it’s fucking nice too because he shudders together with Ed.

Then, they find a rhythm: the stranger grinds in as far as he can go, and Ed squeezes, rinse and repeat. There’s this bizarre achy warmth spreading inside Ed’s lower belly. The muscles in his thighs and back are stiff from the strain of pushing his ass up and into it. The place on the sheets which Ed’s cockhead is rubbing against is wet with pre-cum now.

He doesn’t register the exact moment he starts crying.

Yes, yes, yesss...

Wait! No no no no!

He can’t he can’t he can’t!

He can’t cum yet!

He takes a shaky breath. Squeezes shut his eyes. Concentrates on ignoring the insistent tingle in his groin. He’s not past the point of no return yet. He’s not!

Once the Beams and Beacons became a thing, not only had transportation changed overnight but also all sorts of insane services started to crop up like mushrooms in a rainy forest. Suddenly, it was possible to pop up somewhere instantaneously and without leaving a trace. You only had to have an address of a correct beacon willing to accept your connection. Hookups become fast, intense, and immediate.

Then, people got creative.

It turned out it was possible to program your Beam to take you somewhere once certain initial conditions were met.

For example, right after you properly fell asleep.

And.

Oh fuck.

There it is. The telltale tightening, the almost-cramp. Ed’s hips spasm. His cock pulses, then explodes and Ed, for a glorious moment, stops existing.

Then, he’s back, all loose and tingling, and that damn too-long cock is still there, oh fuck.

Ed squirms under it, then remembers he set the return conditions for after _both of them_ came. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck ow...!

For a shameful moment, he considers tapping an emergency protocol button on his wristband, but ultimately decides it wouldn’t be fair. After all, the owner of this way-too-long penis - that is overstimulating Ed so badly right now - deserves better than to be left unsatisfied after he’s given Ed such an excellent ride.

So what if Ed doesn’t even know his name.

He wriggles some more, aiming for an angle that would stop that _monster_ from boring into his not-so-good-anymore spot _every bloody time,_ but ultimately has to give it up. It’s too big, and he’s too sensitive, everywhere. So he just grits his teeth and squeezes his hole and.

It’s a mistake.

He keeps making it. Because it causes the guy on top of him to lose his rhythm. Which is a good sign. Though Ed isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to keep doing this. His ass got a thorough workout today - is still getting a thorough workout - and there are limits to Ed’s endurance, even if he wants to make that stranger cum really, really badly. As of now, it’s still enjoyable on a certain level - Ed wouldn’t be doing it if it wasn’t - but there’s a dull pain building in his hole, and his stomach is cramping.

This better end soon.

His never to be identified lover grabs him by the hips and pulls back, raises Ed to his knees, starts laying into his ass again, and okay, Ed can do that. Not for long - fuck fuck fuck - but he can.

Ed either starts crying again, or he never stopped.

He’s going to have _fun_ walking tomorrow.

A hairy hand reaches for Ed’s penis. And why _the hell_ is it hard again?!

Ed bats the hand away.

No fucking way.

Finally, the man behind him shudders, fucks all the way in, and stills. Ed’s belly heats and cramps as if it was twisting in on itself. Then, the guy pounds into Ed three more excruciatingly hard times. And on the third one, Ed’s body dematerializes right off the stranger’s still stiff cock.

Ed reappears in his own bed, ass raised, hole gaping and wet. He collapses with a groan, then digs the rigid shape of a Beacon from under his hip.

Home sweet home.

The reassuring smell and feel of his own bedding is all around him. It’s clean and soft and dry - he won’t be the one dealing with the after-sex mess - and Ed relaxes into it.

His ass feels open and well-fucked. And he should probably get up and do something about all the cum that monster of a cock injected gods only know how deep into him, but he can’t be bothered.

He sleeps.


End file.
